The Day She Came
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay look for a new Shen Gong Wu, and meet up with Jermaine, and his 3 new friends. But when his friend, Gina enters a showdown with Chase Young, what'll happen? 2nd genre may change, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and Plz R&R!
1. The new group

I **don't **own Xiaolin Showdown, lets make that clear.

* * *

"The Day She Came:  
Chapter One  
The New Group."

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" A dragon screeched.

"Take a chill pill, Dojo!" A girl with black hair in pig tails said.

"What is it this time, Dojo?" A cowboy said.

"A horrible skin rash." Dojo answered.

"Ew!" The girl said.

"No! The Shen Gong Wu!" A Brazilian kid said.

"Well Raimundo, if you must know, it's the Flake of Despair." Dojo said, opening a scroll. "Who ever possesses it can make anything instantly freeze." Dojo added.

"It's a water wu. Omi, that means _you_!" The girl said, pointing at a small bald kid.

"Oh. Thank you for pointing that out for me, Kimiko!" The one identified as Omi said to the girl.

"Alright, lets go partner." The cowboy said.

"Alright, Clay! We're coming!" The one identified as Raimundo, said to the cowboy, identified as Clay. They climbed onto Dojo, and flew off to New York, New York. They saw the Flake of Despair being held in a girl's hand. She had black hair, brown eyes, the same shade as Chase's, and wore a red shirt, and jeans.

"Who in tarnation is that?" Clay asked.

"Whoever she is, she has our wu." Raimundo answered. Dojo landed near her, and three others. One was a black kid, with curled black hair. He wore a basket ball jearsy, white pants, and held a basket ball. Another was a girl who wore a purple tank top, a black skort, and a ruby ring. Her hair was red, and her eyes were blue. The other girl looked exactly like the second girl, only she wore a sapphire ring. Dojo shrunk to mini-size as the monks came up to them.

"Jermaine!" Omi said to the kid with basket ball.

"Well,... if it aint my homey Omi." The kid identified as Jermaine said.

"Howdy partner." Clay said.

"Hey!" Kimiko and Raimundo said at the same time.

"Jermaine, who are your friends?" Omi asked, staring at the three girls.

"Oh! Sorry dawg! This is Jewelz, with a z." Jermaine said as he pointed to the twin with the ruby ring.

"Hey!" Jewelz said.

"This is Jineta." Jermaine pointed to the twin with the sapphire ring.

"Hello!" Jineta said.

"Jermaine, how do you tell the difference?" Omi asked.

"Their rings, dawg! Jewelz has a ruby one, and Jineta has a sapphire one." Jermaine answered as the two showed their rings.

"And her?" Raimundo said, pointing the last girl.

"Oh! This is Gina! She doesn't talk much." Jermaine answered.

"Hi!" Gina said dully.

"What're you guys doing here anyway?" Jermaine asked, walking up to Omi.

"We came for the Flake of Despair. Your friend, Gina is holding it." Omi answered. Omi pointed to the Flake. It had a shape a hexagon, and almost small enough to hold in the palm of the hand. It had a giant snowflake in the center. Gina kept the Flake to herself, and didn't let anyone take it.

"Omi, dawg. Gina doesn't let anyone have her stuff unless they can grab it from her, fair and square." Jermaine said, scrouching down to Omi.

"She wants us to go to a fair and buy squares?" Omi questioned. Raimundo walked up next to him.

"No, crome dome! He means that we have to take it from her in a challenge. A game." Raimundo said.

"What a great idea." A male voice said. Everyone looked up to see a boy with spiked, red hair, lab goggles, and a black lab coat flew down with a fleet of robots, and riding on a helebot. "Now hand over the Shen Gong Wu!" The boy said as he landed.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi said as they got into a fighting position.

"If you want this, then you must take it from me with your own hands." Gina said calmly.

"I accept. This should be easy." Jack said. Gina held the flake out in her hands. Jack huriedly tried to grab it as fast as he could, but everytime he tried to grab it, Gina would throw the flake around her body so fast that Jack couldn't keep up.

"Too slow!" Gina said with a smirk on her face. Her watch had began to flash. Jermaine thrown the Silver Mantaray, and Jewelz, Jineta, and Gina had hopped in. When Jermaine got in, he shut the roof, and they flew off.

"Guys,... I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo said, waving his arms.

"What is it, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked her.

"It's the Sheild of Zagowa." Kimiko said, opening the Sacred Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

"I've been studying this one for a while,... the shield has the power to reviel a person's most inner thoughts." Omi said.

"Then lets go!" Raimundo said, as they were getting onto Dojo. Dojo flew off ready to get the next Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

This is only the beginning, you'll love the next chapter, it's exciting.


	2. Showdown: city girl vs taichi master

Sorry about the long wait. I **don't** own Xiaolin Showdown. Enjoy.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
Showdown; City Girl vs Tai Chi Master."

Both the Xiaolin, and the NYC Shen Gong Wu hunters arrives at the Great Wall of China at the same time. "What do we got, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

"It's the..." Kimiko was cut off by Jewelz.

"The Diamond of Kumazu." Jewelz finished. Kimiko sighed, trying to control her temple.

"It can..." Kimiko was cut off again, but by Jineta.

"Can cause a binding torement between two people, and can only be undone by the person who used it to cause the torement." Jineta finished. Kimiko groaned loudly while grinding her teeth.

"Well, then where is it?" Jermaine asked. Gina pointed her finger at the cliff near the Great Wall, where the diamond was.

"Let's go, then!" Kimiko said. All eight of them jumped onto the cliff, and began to climb. The city girl, Gina, was at the top first, followed by the rest of her friends, then the Xiaolin Warriors.

"C'mon guys, this'll be easy." Gina said with confidence.

"I wouldn't think so." An unfamiliar voice said. They all looked at the ledge higher up, and saw a man with long, black hair, and brown eyes. He wore green armor, and black underarmor (have no clue what it's called, the clothing he wears underneath his armor, sorry).

"Chase Young, prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled up to him.

"Chase who?" Gina asked Jewelz.

"Chase Young, the Tai Chi master Jermaine told us about." She answered.

"Oh, that guy." Gina said dully. "Well, I'm not afraid of Tai Chi fighting wanna-be." Gina said over confidentily.

"Do you really think you're a challenge for me?" Chase asked her.

"Do you really need to ask?" Gina said, making fun of him.

"Then prove it." He said. Chase snapped his fingers, and allowed his tiger cats to attack.

"Gina!" Jineta yelled. She looked back at her, and her twin."Up and over?" Jineta asked Gina smirked, and nodded. Jewelz, and Jineta placed their hands together, facing up as Gina ran, then she jumped, landed feet down on their hands, then sprang up, and over the tiger cat army, landed, and ran for the diamond. She grabbed it the same time as Chase did. She smirked.

"Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Gina said in his face.

"I accept your challenge, my Laso Boa-Boa against your Flake of Despair. Name your challenge." He sneared.

"The challenge is,.... Tai Chi Showdown, first to fall off the cliff edge looses." She answered. This time Chase smirked.

"Very well." Chase said with confidence.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" They screamed. The backround changed to a battle arena with a bottomless pit around it. As for the others, they were in boxed seats to watch the battle. "Gong yi tan pi!" They yelled. The battle began. They both ran towards eachother. Chase tried to hit her with several punches, but she blocked each punch, then Gina tried to trip him with the old low kick, but obviously, he leaped backwards to avoid the kick, and landed on his feet.

"Laso Boa-Boa!" He threw the laso, and it wrapped around, but her strength broke her out. She jumped above him, and threw a good kick to his face. He slib back wards, still on his feet, and whipped his mouth. "Not bad, young one." He said.

"My name is Gina." She said. She ran towards him with great speed. She kicked him up, off the ground, and jumped up after him. She tried to punch him, but he blocked her, but then a second punch came in fast, and pounded him into the ground. She was about to slam a kick, but he got up, and grabbed her leg before she could. He gripped tighter, and tighter until he heared a bone snap. Once then, she screamed of the pain. He purposely dropped her, then kicked her in the gut, sending her spinning backwards. She struggled to get up, trying to ignore her broken leg, and ran as fast as she could. She punched him three times across the face, and accidently kicked him into the pit with her broken leg. The showdown was over, and the background changed back to normal. Chase got up, and smiled. Gina was on her side, grabbing her leg, and tried not to cry. Chase walked up to her.

"Well then, it seems you're more challenging then I thought, but don't think it'll be so easy next time,... Gina." Chase said to her, then walked away.

"Gina! You okay, girl?" Jermaine asked her. Gina only nodded, and dosed off.

"She must be really tired." Omi said as he walked up to the girl.

"You think, Omi?" Raimundo asked. Omi nodded.

"Omi, dawg,... can you help us. We'd put her in a hospital, but she doesn't like it there. Please, Omi." Jermaine begged.

"That is not for me to decide. Raimundo, you're our leader, what's the answer?" Omi asked him. Raimundo thought for a moment, then made up his mind.

"Anyone who takes down Chase deserves it." Raimundo answered. They all smiled. Jermaine picked Gina up, and lied her down in the back seats of the Silver Mantaray. Jewelz, and Jineta sat in the two front seat, and Jermaine sat with the warriors on Dojo's back, and flew back to the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

Cool, right? I hope so. I don't know what I'll do for the next chapter though, so don't expect it anytime soon. Plz R&R.


	3. we need help!

"Chapter Three:  
We Need Help!"

Two days past from her showdown with Chase Young, and all she can remember is the pain he gave her. Suddenly, a small groan came out of her mouth, and her eyes open to see a roof above her head. She looked around, and didn't recognize the room. Then, she saw a big, round, yellow headed little kid putting something on her leg.

She had finally realized that it was the small, chrome dome, kid, Omi. Her eyes widen, and then she kicks him with her broken leg, then the pain came back all so easily. "Please, do not use your leg, it is injured! I was only trying to lend my services by re-casting it." Omi said, calmly.

"Oh, sorry, Omi." Gina said, weakly, clutching her hand at her broken leg, trying to resist the pain.

"Hold on, Gina." Her friend Jewelz called, running up to her as she came in. "You may have beaten Chase, but you took more damage than he did! You need to let your leg heal." She added. Gina was annoyed, but had no choice, but to listen to Jewelz. She lied back, and stopped moving.

"Jewelz, how long have I been out?" Gina asked, wearily, turning her head towards her.

"Only two days. You hit your head pretty hard." Jewelz answered in a quiet tone.

"And Chase?" She questioned.

"He left, remember?" Jewelz answered. Gina shook her head. "That fight must've shooken you up a lot more than we expected." Jewelz said, as she shook her head. "Want some water?" Jewelz asked her. Gina only nodded. Just a second after words, Omi, and Jewelz left the room to get her water.

She was in an uneasy drift. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, and her body became limp. It was like she was in a trance. She heard a door, open, then close, silently. She heard footsteps coming from the left end of the hall. _"That must be Jewelz."_ She thought, getting dizzier.

Little did she expect, that the Dragon of Wind, Raimundo, walked into her room. He slowly, and cautiously, walked next to her. Her tired expression only got worse. He gently tapped her on the shoulder, seeing if she was alright. "Ra-Raimundo?" She questioned, still dizzy. Raimundo held her up in his arms.

"Gina, are you okay?" He asked in a soft, gentil tone.

"I-I don't know, everything's fuzzy." Gina answered, wearily. She groaned, starting to feel numb. Just a moment sooner, she was unconscious again. Raimundo began to shake her, but she wouldn't even flinch. Jewelz, and Omi came back into the room, and saw Gina unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Omi asked, calmly. Raimundo placed one hand hand on her forehead.

"No where close." Raimundo answered.

"What do you mean?!" Jewelz screamed, worriedly.

"She's spiking a fever, and it's very high." Raimundo answered. "We need to get her help!" He added.

"But, Gina..." Omi was cut off.

"I know, Omi,... she doesn't_ like_ hospitals, but right now, she _needs_ one!" Raimundo said, picking Gina up, into his arms. Jewelz nodded with a serious look upon her face. They all ran out side to find Dojo.

"Dojo! We need to get her to a hospital!" Raimundo yelled, several feet away from the dragon. Dojo grew into his larger side. Raimundo climbed onto Dojo's back with Gina still in his arms, and Omi, and Jewelz hopped on. Dojo took off, and left for the nearest hospital.

* * *

Unexpected, I know, but really, there are other things that will happen. Involving a certain Master of Evil.


	4. through the night

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, you got to hate school sometimes. I don't own Xiaolin Shodown.

* * *

"Chapter Four:  
Through the Night."

The doctor at the hospital said that Gina would be there for a few days. They left half past eight, letting her rest. Little did they know, a certain warlord was there, watching the sleeping girl.

Gina opened her eyes, and let out a groan of pain. "I know you're there, Chase. You can come out of the darkness." She said, her voice filled with pain. The dark man walked out of the shadows, his demon like eyes filled with greif. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Why does that concern you?" He asked.

"I'm in the hospital, I'm sick, and you're here, only meaning that you came for something. What is it?" She said.

"It's nothing." He answered. Gina looked into the warlord's eyes, seeing pain, sorrow, and sadness.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked. Chase hid his shock, and stayed quiet. He looked at Gina with an emotionless face, then looked away in shame. He sighed, and looked back at her.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." Chase answered. His head went back down.

"Who?" Gina asked.

"Her name is Arogina. She is my sister,... or was my sister." He answered shamefully. He turned away from Gina.

"Is that so?" She asked. Chase nodded in shame. "Shame, it must be hard for you." Gina said.

"Listen to me when it's said, you may remind me of her, but i will destroy you if you dare mention this." Chase said with a snarl.

"I give you my word." She said.

"Good." Chase said, walking towards a window, as the sun began to rise.

"And Chase." Gina said. Chase looked back at her. "If you felt guilty about this, you merely needed to apologize." Chase smirked.

"Don't count on it." Chase said. With that, he left.

"Hmm, so that is Chase's inner feeling. Maybe loaning for his sister drove him to this, but I'm not certain." Gina thought. Without another second lost, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

idk what u might b thinkin, but idc. Plz R&R!


End file.
